random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie
Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie is a computer animated motion picture produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios. It was a collaboration by Disney and Nintendo to celebrate the Year of the Luigi. Plot Luigi decides to enter a beauty pageant to show his friends who think he is too ugly. It ends up being harder then he thought when he meets beauty rivals like Sonic the Hedgehog, Cookie Monster, and Donald Duck. They must make up their way to the beauty finals with the end-all be-all of judges, Gaben. In which Gaben decides which hero has da best booty. HE DOOO. Cast *Luigi, the hero of the story. He is often considered "ugly" by his group of friends, so one day he decides to build up courage to enter a beauty pageant to show them his true beauty. *Sonic, the main rival of the story. He is at tight throats with Luigi after he beat him last Olympics, so he does whatever it takes to sabotage him. *Cookie Monster, the supportive sidekick of Luigi. He himself doesn't even want to do it, but was forced into it by his older cousin, Elmo. Because of this, he spends all of his time and effort on helping Luigi become beautiful. *Donald Duck, the sidekick/lacky of Sonic. He helps Sonic with his schemes to get rid of Luigi, but has a soft side. *Gaben, the highest judge of all the beauty pageants. He has seen every beautiful booty on the planet and plans on judging who got da best one. HE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. *Mario, Luigi's emberassed family member. He feels really bad for Luigi and on multiple occasions tries to talk him out of doing it, but Luigi doesn't listen to him. As time goes on, Mario becomes more and more supportive of Luigi. *Daisy, Luigi's love interest in the story. They were dating in high school and she always denied the people making fun of him, but Luigi's self esteem was so low that he thought she was just being nice. *Pinkie Pie, Sonic's girlfriend. She is the evil rich girly-girl character, who sometimes helps Sonic in his mischevious adventures, although her sexy pone-ness almost wins the contest herself. She is a small character, but is very similar to Sharpay from High School Musical. *Reggie, the second to last contendor in the final booty pageant. He and Luigi get in an epic dance battle. Production The idea was originally green-lighted as Mario's Booty Pageant Movie, but Nintendo thought "booty" wasn't culturally accepted in the North America and Europe. It was changed to Mario's Beauty Pageant Movie, but the concept of da booty was kept inside the film, to honor the original idea. The film's script was written early 2012, and Nintendo thought that Mario was already too smexy to be considered in any way ugly. So their first thought of "ugly" was Luigi. Nintendo thought that Luigi getting his own film was quite random, so they wanted to give it a stimeltaneous release with'' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'', or as it was called at the time, Luigi's Mansion 2. Nintendo realized the film wouldn't be able to be finished by the end of the year, so they decided to delay it to March 2013. They realized it still wouldn't have enough time, and since AlphaDream was working on the new Mario and Luigi game scheduling to release that next year, and Nintendo was considering a DLC pack for the upcoming New Super Mario Bros. U, they realized they might as well make the entire year dedictated to Luigi. Not only did the two of the three games released reach critical acclaim and make a lot of money, but it gave Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie a new time to release. The film started filming in mid-2012, soon after Nintendo made the decision to do the Year of Luigi. Most production details were kept under wraps until Januarary 2013, since Nintendo wanted Disney to keep the entire Year of Luigi a secret until it was announced. The first trailer was shown June 18th, 2013, during Monsters University. Release The film's production details were released in a Nintendo Direct in Janurary. The first reaction was very mixed. People were shouting things ranging from "LET LUIGI'S SMEXINESS LIVE" and "Waluigi's Beauty Pageant would be better." Nintendo and Disney had high confidence in their film, and continued to defend their product. Merchandising The film had a lot of merchandising to coincide with it. Luigi was made an honorary Disney Prince, and Daisy was made an honorary Disney Princess to help promote the film. It also released many books, shirts, costumes, dolls, action figures, and a LEGO line also were made to help promote the film. Video Game Main Article: Luigi's Beauty Pageant Video Game '' The film got a video game for the Nintendo Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS to coincide with the film's release date. It was an action RPG, and you had to battle with Luigi, Cookie Monster, Mario, and Daisy's fashion moves. The game recieved many awards, including "RPG of the Year" and ''"Best in Show" at E3 2013. Also, there was a "Luigi's Beauty Pageant Video Game" ''Wii U bundle, which sold nearly two million units within two months. Home Media The film got a four-disc 3D blu-ray combo pack, featuring the 3D-Bluray, Bluray, DVD, and digital copy. It sold very well, and encouraged many people to buy a 3D-TV. It also got a digital release on the Wii U and 3DS eShop for a slightly cheaper price. The 3DS version was compatible with the systems's 3D. There was also a three-dic Bluray Combo Pack, and a regular DVD bundle. Reception Critical reception Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie recieved critical accliam. On Rotten Tomatoes, 97% of critics gave it a positive review out of 183 reviews. With the consensus "Luigi's Beauty Pageant Movie may be an outlandish idea, but it's great soundtrack, animation, story and heart put it up there with some of Disney's best films." Metacritic gave the film 89 out of 100, which is very good from a very tough reviewer like Metacritic. Box office The film opened to a very strong opening weekend, as it was such a large release that no major directors scheduled the film that weekend. It made $1,000,000,000 on its first weekend. Nearly everybody in the world quit work, school, and everything else to see Luigi's Beauty. It made $2,000,000,000 total, and it has a total higher box office gross then every movie ever. Accolades It won every Academy Award in the 2014 Academy Awards. It also won a Golden Globe, Emmy, Tony, Kid's Choice Award, Teen's Choice Award, People's Choice Awards, Video Game of the Year, and Contribution of the Year. Even though half of those didn't have to do with movies. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Randy Newman, and the lyrics were done by Alan Menkin. Several songs were cut from the film, including "Reggie's Booty" (which was cut for controversy) and "F*ck Everything" , the original song that Luigi sung as part of ''"Luigi's Breakdown". That was cut for obvious reasons. Track Listing *''I Strive'' by Lugi *''New Oppurtinities'' by the Beauty Pageant Cast *''You're Not Even Fast'' by Sonic, Donald, and Pinkie Pie *''Cleaning Up'' by Cookie Monster *''The Legendary Gaben'' by Beauty Pageant Cast *''Never Gonna Give Up'' by Luigi and Mario *''Winning Streak'' by Luigi, Cookie Monster, and cast *''Luigi's Breakdown'' by everyone (after the story part when Sonic convinces Luigi it is a stripping pageant when it isn't and he does a dance akin to Miley Cirius's from the VMAs) *''You're Not Even Fast (reprise) by Sonic, Donald and Pinkie Pie *''Getting Back Up sung by Luigi, Cookie Monster, Mario, and Daisy *''My Body is Reggie'' by Reggie *''The Booty of Luigi by Gaben *''I Strive (reprise) by Luigi External Links Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Luigi Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Critically Acclaimed Films